1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pole for a tent used by campers or children playing indoor or outdoor and, more particularly, to a pole with a protective covering, used for a tent, in which the pole formed of a fiberglass-reinforced plastic is coated with a protective covering tube of a synthetic resin to prevent uses from being damaged from keen glass fibers removed from the surface of the pole when breaking or bending the pole due to a shock, or during installation or disassembly of the tent, thereby preventing inhalation of the glass fibers by the users.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Poles for a tent are required to maintain their strength and elasticity and usually fabricated from a fiberglass reinforced plastic (FRP).
Especially, since the fiberglass-reinforced plastic is in nature composed of glass fibers, light-weighted and highly excellent in strength, abrasion resistance and workability, they are widely used for a body material of small-sized vessels, a material of aircraft, a bathtub, a tent pole, a fishing rod, and the like. A pole made of the fiberglass-reinforced plastic used for a tent is light and excellent in elasticity and has a long lifetime even when it is fabricated very thin. Thus, such a pole has a great strength for supporting the tent but relatively less dimension with respect to the tent so that it is advantageously convenient to maintain and carry the tent.
However, the above-mentioned tent pole made of the fiberglass-reinforced plastic is ready to be cracked when broken through carelessness or aged after long time uses. At this time, a number of fibers are separated from the broken pole and leave such keen sections in the pole as to damage the hands or body of a user or tear the cloth of the tent.
In particular, glass fibers are easily stuck into the user's skin or introduced into the body through inhalation. The glass fibers are very keen and hard to get off from the organs in the human body so that the damaged portions of the body easily become inflamed and require an operation for the inflammation.
Furthermore, although it is urged to have children playing with a soft-feeling material such as wood in the kindergarten based on the principle that the feeling in the hands of the children affect the temper of the children, the fiberglass-reinforced plastic gives a feeling of coldness to the children.